Talk:Leveling system/@comment-45.50.156.166-20160812000501/@comment-27730799-20160812183215
lets work thru a specific-example to see how this operates with some semi-useful values... doctor is The Eleventh Doctor who is currently at rank-1... ally-1 thru ally-5 are all rank-1, max-level-10 and lets choose Madame Vastra, Jenny Flint, Porridge, Adipose (Yellow), and Rory Williams since theyre the first-ones to drop... aak - change adipose to Angie Maitland since adipose STARTS at rank-2, level-11 lets assume that you only care about ATK values and that every-time you make a turn you make a match with all 5 colors (which is unusual, but wth)... mv: y-165, jf: r-136, p: k-113, (ay: y-108), rw: g-95, am: b-123 taking their sum (using am, not ay) we get 632. the doctor takes that sum and averages it to get about 105 which is within his range of (85-177). overall your atk total is 737... edit: i cannot divide, doc gets 126 (div by 5, not 6); but im leaving the rest cuz the OP is already at rank-2 and fyrehawk explained that that is all thats needed till pinks start dropping... :-) upgrade the doc to rank-2 and looking at his range show a MIN of 177 (range=177-405). thus, the doc just gained 72 for his upgrade (pretty hefty, actually) - and your team is now at 809. it (your team) cannot do any better until you start upgrading those allies tho... lets upgrade mv instead to rank-2... she now goes to some-value at level-11... if my calcs are correct, she get about 41 per level - so atk=206... and the doc (assuming he doesnt go over his rank-1 MAX) will get 1/5 of that boost, or 8... thus, we only gained 49 attack for that one upgrade... HOWEVER, now mv is able to keep levelling up... once she hits the next update at level-12, she has gained 82 (with doc gaining 16) and now the overall attack has gone up by 98 (which is better than the 72 we got for only upgrading the doc)... lets look at rw (who is the lowest atk on this team)... if we upgrade him to rank-2, he only gets about 14 per level (with doc gaining 3) and itd take a lot of levelling-up (maybe level-15?) to make the numbers work out better... at 15, we get 70 from rw and 14 for doc giving +84 which beats the 72 from the doc... and all of these calculations ONLY looked at ATK... if the issue you are having is HEAL or HP, when trying to get thru a level - then the numbers change again... otoh - in the early levels, it is mostly about ATK; and depending upon your team configuration, upgrading the doctor first is probably your best-bet... next, upgrade your high-ATK characters (like madame-vastra) - and then once you have a feel for how THAT team is shaping up; try another combination... in particular, a single or dual-color team is usually your best-bet to crank thru the lower levels - imho... remember, my assumption above was that you made 5 matches (one for each-color) to get everyone to attack on every single turn... hth, h.